Pokémon Legend
by Nova-Lioness
Summary: Season 1: Kanto; Follow Akari Sycamore as sge journeys to become a Pokémon Master like her mother, but also learn more about her mother's sudden death, three years ago. Along the way she will meet new friends and rivals but will Akari follow her dream? Co-written with PrincessAnime08; Eventually will be [OCxOC]
1. I Choose You!

**Yup I'm doing a new Pokémon Series. This is a redo version of _Reboot _due to the lack of reviews and stuff I was getting. This story will also be co-written with my best buddy, PrincessAnime08, who is writing Pokémon Chronicles! Go check it out!**

**Summary: _Rewritten of the Pokémon anime series, but also follows a fan plot. Follow Akari Sycamore as the journeys to become a Pokémon Master like her mother – Alicia, but also learn more about her mother's sudden death, four years ago. Along the way she will meet new friends and rivals but will Akari follow her dream?_**

**I am currently excepting OC's for future Tournaments and League Battles. Either PM me or leave in review, or leave a post in my Pokémon Forum (link on profile)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Akari, PrincessAnime08 owns Reyna, and I own the fan plot.**

**Claimer: Pokémon is owned by Taraji Satoshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Season 1 Chapter 1: I Choose You!<strong>

It was a normal day in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region. Today was the day that young Pokémon Trainer Akari Sycamore from the Kalos region would be starting her journey. However, instead of starting in Kalos like her uncle had, Akari was starting in Kanto, the same region her late mother had started in.

Akari Sycamore was a young 14-year old girl with shoulder-length black hair with electric-blue streaks, slightly tanned skin with bright red eyes. She wore a white and burgundy short-sleeved hoodie over a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater, black skinny jeans with a white belt that had five PokéBalls and brown boots. She also wore a black fingerless glove on her left hand and around her neck was a rather strange rainbow colored orb attached to a silver chain. On her back was a grayish-black backpack and holding it shut was a PokéBall button.

Walking next to her was her best friend and partner. He was a Pokémon that was not native to Kanto, but instead, Johto. The Pokémon was known as a Houndoom, the evolved form of Houndour. Around the Houndoom's neck was a choker of some kind swirly red and black stone.

Akari was walking to Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory, having been told by her uncle, Professor Augustine Sycamore of Kalos, to go there as soon as she got to Kanto.

**~~ Pokémon Legend ~~**

Meanwhile, at the Professor's lab, a 10 year old girl was waiting for someone. She had long waist length black hair high-lighted with purple-red streaks and blonde colored bangs that reached her chin; she had red eyes with purple flecks in them and milky-white skin.

This girl was Reyna Kohana Ryukazi a native from Blackthorn City, Johto. Reyna was wearing a red sleeveless zip up hoodie, with a black sleeveless tank top that exposed a bit of her midriff, elbow length red arm warmers, a pair of mid-thigh denim white shorts, a pair black knee-length stockings, pure black shoes that a white PokéBall symbol on the sides with gray laces, a gray belt, and a grayish-white backpack.

Reyna was tapping her foot continuously while tapping her fingers on her arm as well. She was getting impatient. "Where the heck is he? All the starters have been taken and now Gary is just waiting."

She sighed still not believing that they were living in the same house. She had gotten her starter already; her's being a Shiny Charmander who she had nicknamed Wildfire.

While she was deep in thought there was a knock on the door. Both Reyna and the Professor looked up to see a girl with black hair and red eyes enter. What happened next surprised them. Next to the girl was a black canine-like Pokémon with horns and a long tail.

"Professor Oak?" The girl asked with a small French-like accent.

"Yes that's me." Professor Oak said.

"My uncle is Professor Sycamore of Kalos, he told me to come see you."

"Ah yes, you must be Akari." Oak said. "Augustine said you'd be arriving today."

Reyna looked at the girl in confusion. She'd never seen her in Kanto before and she'd been living in Pallet Town for the past six months.

"Here you go Akari," Reyna looked up to see Oak give the girl a small chip. The girl than took out something which looked like a small hand-held computer. She then inserted the chip into the computer.

The next thing Reyna heard was a computerized voice saying, **"KANTO INFORMATION CONFIRMED."**

Reyna's eyes widen in surprise. _'Whoa…' _She watched as the girl pointed the computer to the Pokémon next to her. Suddenly, a holographic image of it appeared. Then a female voice spoke:

**[Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon is the evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear.]**

"What other chips do you have if I may ask?" Professor Oak asked Akari once her place her device in her backpack.

"I have one from Johto, Hoenn and Kalos. My Mother had Johto and Hoenn chips during her travels."

"Chips?" Reyna asked, finally speaking since Akari arrived.

Akari and the Houndoom turned to Reyna.

"Instead of using a PokéDex I use this," Akari pulled out her mini-computer device-thing and showed it to Reyna.

"Oh wow. Is it like an advanced PokéDex of some sort?" Reyna asked.

"Sort of." Akari said.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "Huh? A stampede?" Reyna asked.

"Whoa!" Akari said as she grabbed onto her Houndoom to steady herself.

Reyna turned around only to see a giant dust cloud heading her way.

"A giant dust cloud?" Reyna squinted her eyes to see what was making the dust cloud.

"What on Earth?" Akari said as she squinted her eyes as well.

_"Houndoom?" _Her Houndoom said.

"I don't believe it, it's Ash!" Reyna cried.

"Ash…?" Akari wondered turning to Houndoom, but her Pokémon just shrugged, or well tried to.

When the dust cloud aka Ash came to a stop and the dust settled, Reyna could see that Ash was dressed in his pajamas. Reyna had an angry tick mark on her forehead, realizing exactly why Ash was sooo late. He'd overslept. Ash was hunched over holding his knees panting from exhaustion.

"Ash Ketchum!"

Ash jumped in fright of the angry voice. "R-Reyna!"

Ash had yet to see Akari.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?! All the other new trainers have left! Not to mention all the starters have probably been all picked!"

"What?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." A voice said behind the two causing them to jump in fright, the owner of the voice was none other than Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak, I'm ready to begin my journey." Ash said with a look of determination.

"You look more like you're ready for bed." Reyna chimed in.

Akari giggled and Houndoom did a chuckle.

Ash scowled at his friend before looking at Professor Oak, "I gotta a little mixed up this morning, but I'm really ready to start my Pokémon journey."

"You're a little too late all the starters have been chosen." Professor Oak said and Ash's eyes widen.

"But I gotta have a Pokémon." Ash pleaded.

Professor Oak looked seriously at Ash before sighing. "Follow me."

Both Ash and Reyna followed the Professor into the laboratory; there in the middle of the room was a metal table with a glass dome covering three PokéBalls. Professor Oak opened the dome and in the middle of the circle of PokéBalls a slot opened revealing a fourth PokéBall. What was interesting enough that the PokéBall also had a red flame on it.

"I'll take it!" Ash exclaimed grabbing the PokéBall. "Come on out!" Ash threw the PokéBall into the air and from ball opened up to reveal a

The PokéBall opened to reveal a small bundle of fur, with long pointed ears, a brown fur coat, bright brown eyes, a small black nose, a cream colored collar, and a bushy tail with a cream colored tip.

_"Vui"_ It cooed.

Akari knelt down. "Wicked, it's an Eevee."

"Oh wow it's an Eevee." Reyna exclaimed. "It's sooo cute."

Reyna pulled out her PokéDex and pointed it at Eevee.

**[Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions.]**

"So cool, you're a very lucky guy Ash."

It was then Ash noticed Akari. "Who are you?"

"Akari, Akari Sycamore. And this is my partner Houndoom."

_"Houndoom." _

"I've never seen that Pokémon before…" Ash said.

"Well that's because he's not native to Kanto." Akari said.

"Yes, I was planning on using Eevee for my research, but I've decided that my research will greatly benefit if you take Eevee with you, though I should warn you, she is very energetic."

Ash picked Eevee up. "That won't be a problem–" Ash stopped. "Wait did you say she?"

"Yes, that Eevee is a female." Oak said.

"Oh well thank you Professor Oak I won't let you down." Ash said before bending down to Eevee. "It looks like we're partners from now on Eevee, what do you say?"

_"Vi!"_

"Well you'll need these to begin your journey." Professor Oak said holding out a PokéDex and five empty PokéBalls.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you guys." Akari spoke.

Ash and Reyna turned to the new girl and then looked at each other. "Sure! The more the merrier!" Ash said.

With the objects in hand, as well as his first Pokémon, the trio were about to leave the laboratory when a snobby voice stopped them.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy and Rey-Rey."

The two 10 year old trainers stopped and turned around to yell at the person who had called them by their most hated nicknames. The 13 year old just stared.

"Don't call us that!" They both yelled at the same time.

The person who called them by those nicknames was none other than Gary Oak.

"What do you want Gary?" Reyna said with some slight hostility, she never really did like Gary since he acted like he was better than everybody just because he was Professor Oak's grandson.

"Hey, Hey no need to be hostile, I'm just here make sure that you and little Ashy-boy received your first Pokémon considering how late he showed up and how long you waited for him."

"For your information Gary we have received our first Pokémon." Reyna said with a hint of smugness.

"Is that so? I have my first Pokémon, and it's the best one of all." Gary said with an arrogant tone.

"Oh I doubt that Gary." Ash said wanting to finally one up his rival.

"You honestly believe that your Pokémon is the best one?" Akari said causing Gary to turn to her.

"Who are you?"

"Akari Sycamore." Akari said and she blew a piece of her electric-blue streaked bang out of her face and away from her ruby red eyes.

Gary's eyes widen and he paled. "A-Akari S-Sycamore."

Reyna and Ash's eyes widen in surprise. Standing next to them was the daughter of the Alicia Sycamore the Pokémon Queen!

"You're Alicia Sycamore's daughter?" Ash asked.

Akari only nodded.

"So you think your Pokémon is the best? Then how about we battle?" Akari pulled out a PokéBall from her belt and spun it in her hand.

"Y-Yes!" Gary said pulling out his single PokéBall.

"ON the count of three we bring out our Pokémon."

Gary nodded.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…!"

Both trainers tossed their PokéBalls into the sky.

"Squirtle!"

"Talonflame you're on!" Akari called.

From Gary's PokéBall came the Tiny Turtle Pokémon and from Akari's PokéBall came a Pokémon no one had ever seen.

The Pokémon was a red-orange feathered bird with gray underparts and black tips on its long, pointed wings.

"Huh?!" Ash, Reyna and Gary exclaimed.

Ash and Reyna took out their PokéDex but what happened next surprised them to say the least.

Pointing their PokéDex to the new Pokémon the trainers got only two words

**[NO DATA]**

"No data?" The three new trainers were surprised.

"You won't get anything from that PokéDex." Akari said. "Talonflame isn't native to Kanto so he won't be in your PokéDex."

**~~ Pokémon Legend ~~**

From inside his laboratory window Professor Oak was shaking his head at his grandson's antics; perhaps this battle would give him a reality check.

Suddenly the video screen flashed and appearing on it was the face a familiar professor.

**_"Professor Oak."_**

"Professor Scyamore." Oak said.

**_"I trust my niece arrived safely?"_**

"Yes and she is now having a battle with my grandson."

**_"Interesting do tell me how she does."_**

"Will do Augustine," Oak said and the two cut communications.

**~~ Pokémon Legend ~~**

Back with the new trainers Gary and Akari stood ready to face off. Who will win?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. First Battle

**3 Reviews not bad. **

**Here's is the reason why I uploaded this new story/series: not many people read or reviewed it and those that did, were close friends. I want more input.**

**Also keep an eye out for a new series of mine coming out, called The Search for Frasier, it is about a girl named Aaryn Clearwater on a journey to find her father's Charizard Fraiser.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Akari, PrincessAnime08 owns Reyna, and I own the fan plot.**

**Claimer: Pokémon is owned by Taraji Satoshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legend<strong>

**[PokéDex]**

**Pokémon Attack**

_'Thoughts'_

_Last Time on…_

* * *

><p><strong>Season 1 Chapter 2: First Battle<strong>

**_Last time on Pokémon Legend…_**

_Akari just met Ash, Reyna and now Gary and has just challenged the grandson of the Professor Oak to a battle. Who will win? _

**~~ Pokémon Legend ~~**

Gary and Akari stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

_'That Pokémon looks like a Fire-Type, this battle might help WildFire learn a thing or two about fighting Water-Types.' _Reyna thought as she took out her single PokéBall from her belt. "WildFire!" Reyna called and out from the blue light of her PokéBall, came a small shiny Charmander.

"Whoa! That's your starter Reyna?" Ash asked.

"Yup! He's called WildFire." Reyna said before bending down to her Charmander. "How Wildfire, Akari's Pokémon looks like a Fire-Type and its going up against a Water-Type, lets watch closely and see how she does alright."

_"Char!"_

"Squirtle **Water Gun**!" commanded Gary.

Squirtle shot a stream of water at the other Pokémon, but Talonflame didn't move as the water came closer and closer.

"Talonflame to the sky!" Akari commanded.

_"Raww!"_ Talonflame called and shot off into the sky just in time.

"Wow that was close." Reyna said.

"Yeah," Ash said. "But I wonder what type of Pokémon that is."

"Talonflame use **Quick-Attack**!" Akari commanded and Talonflame cawed and then began to quickly descend to the ground.

"**Quick-Attack** is a Normal-Type move!" Ash said.

_"Vee!" _Eevee said, almost cheering for Talonflame.

Akari turned to Eevee and instead of hearing the Pokémon language, she heard: "Go Talonflame! Show that kid who's boss!"

The Kalos-born native smiled.

Talonflame was getting closer and closer to the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

"Squirtle dodge it!" Gary ordered, but it was too late.

"Talonflame, **Steel Wing**!"

"Steel Wing is a Steel-Type move!" Reyna shouted as Talonflame's wings turned grey and then…

He rammed right into Squirtle!

_"Squirtle!"_

"Squirtle!" Gary cried.

Talonflame landed on the ground in front of Akari.

"Think you can go on?" Akari questioned.

Gary looked at Squirtle. His Pokémon slowly rose to its feet.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Squirtle use **Bubble**!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle then unleashed a swarm of bubbles from its mouth.

Akari narrowed her red eyes. "Talonflame use **Wing** **Attack** and **Flame Charge**!"

Talonflame let out a battle cry and then became outlined in red flames and his wings began to glow as well as he made his way to the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

Reyna and Gary's eyes widen. "Flame Charge is a Fire-Type move! Her Pokémon must be a Fire and Flying-Type!"

"That is correct." Akari said. She pulled out her mini-computer and tossed it to Reyna.

"AH!" The Johto-born scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground. She caught. "Wheww."

"Hold it up to Talonflame and you'll learn about him."

Reyna did just that and suddenly a holographic picture of Talonflame appeared and a female voice spoke.

**[Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon. Talonflame is a Fire and Flying-Type. Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it flies.]**

"Wow this is an impressive Pokémon." Reyna said.

Ash looked at the holographic screen too. "Oh wow, you're right Rey."

Reyna closed Akari's device and held onto it.

"S-Squirtle use Withdraw!"

Squirtle shrank back into its shell in an attempt to protect itself, but it didn't matter as Talonflame came down extremely fast and smashed into Squirtle's shell causing the Turtle Pokémon to cry out. Squirtle came out of its shell with swirls in its eyes.

Talonflame cawed once seeing the Tiny Turtle Pokémon was knocked out. He flew over to Akari and landed on her arm, which was held out for him to land on.

Reyna and Ash ran up to the Kalos-born trainer. Reyna handed her the device back and the black-haired girl placed it back in her jacket. Akari then returned Talonflame back to his PokéBall and

"That was incredible! Your Pokémon, despite the type disadvantage, was able to defeat Gary's Water-Type!" Ash said.

While Ash and Reyna were talking about Akari's amazing win, Gary stood there not understanding how he could've lost with the type advantage.

"Return Squirtle." Gary said recalling Squirtle back to its Pokéball. "How could I lose? That Pokémon is part Fire type, so it's supposed to be weak against Water-types." Gary asked to nobody in particular.

"Gary you lost because you underestimated your opponent." a familiar voice spoke up.

"Grandpa/Professor Oak!" Gary, Ash and Reyna said. Akari just stared at the professor.

The new trainers looked at the Professor who had arrived, having watched the entire battle.

"Grandpa what do you mean that I underestimated my opponent weren't we always taught that Water was weak against Fire?" Gary asked confused.

"Yes, it's true that a trainer must take type into account when choosing the best Pokémon for battle, but you mustn't underestimate your opponent based on appearance or type, because that overconfidence will always lead to defeat, remember you will encounter many different trainers with experience under their belts who will have more than likely have come up with a way to cover their weaknesses." Professor Oak explained.

"Yes, that's right Professor Oak." Akari said causing the other to turn to the Kalos-born. "Learning different moves other than a Pokémon's own type can help them against Pokémon that might have the type advantage. My mom has a Fire-Type for and she had her learn two moves that are effective against Water-types, Solar Beam and Energy Ball."

"You see," Oak said. "Learning other moves can be very effective during battle."

The three young trainers (meaning Gary, Ash and Reyna) nodded taking in the Professor's words making their own goals and promises.

"Well I'm off to learn the ways of the Pokémon Trainer." Gary said and then turned to Ash and Reyna.

"You better make it the Pokémon League Ashy-Boy and Rey-Rey, because I want to beat you both in front of a crowd of my loyal cheerleaders. And Akari," The girl in question turned. "I plan on beating you as well, just because you're the daughter of the Pokémon Queen doesn't mean anything I will beat you." Gary said before walking away and giving a two-finger salute goodbye, leaving Reyna and Ash seething.

"Oh that Gary, we'll show him." Ash said.

"Yeah we'll see who's beating who at the Pokémon League." Reyna said as well.

"Yeah let's go!" Ash said pumping his fist.

Akari remained silent. "Of course he would say that,"

Everyone turned to Akari. "For he doesn't know is that my mother is dead and has been for the past four years."

"Your mother has been…" Reyna said and Akari just nodded.

Professor Oak placed a hand on Akari's shoulder. "Your mother was a wonderful person, treated her Pokémon with kindness and respect. You'll make your mother proud, I know you will." Professor Oak smiled causing Akari to smile back.

"Thanks Professor."

The three trainers then said their goodbyes to Prof. Oak.

"Take care of yourselves, and do your best you hear! And don't forget to keep in touch!" He called after them.

"We will!"

Once they reached the front door and they opened it, they were met by a bunch cheering in the road in front of Prof. Oak's laboratory was a flashy red sports convertible with a dozen cheerleaders cheering

**Let's go Gary! Let's go Gary! He's the best! Gary! Gary! He beats the rest!**

There were also about a hundred residents of Pallet Town cheering for Gary. And the trainer of the hour was sitting atop the convertible with a female chauffeur, Reyna and Ash could hear Gary saying something, "I promise to become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!"

Akari frowned. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

_"Houndoom." _Akari's Houndoom agreed with his trainer.

The residents cheered loudly at those words, and after that declaration the car was turned on and sped off with the crowd following after it. Ash and Reyna sweat dropped at Gary's flashy mode of transportation, but they heard the sound of people drumming on pots and pans, they turned and saw Ash's mom Delia with a few local neighbors cheering for the two of them.

"Mom?"

"Delia?"

"Oh Ash, Reyna I am sooo proud of you both, it seems like only yesterday you two met at the Pokémon Summer Camp and now look the two of you are beginning your pokémon journey." Delia said before her eyes started welling up with tears.

"Oh I'm going to miss you both sooo much." Delia cried before having a change of personality, and opened the green backpack she had in her arms.

Delia began listing off all the things she had packed inside along with a pair of extra you-know-whats, with a reminder to change them every day.

Ash turned bright red at that hastily grabbed the backpack from Delia's arms with a yell of "Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of all these people, don't you know I'm a big kid now!"

Reyna watched the whole touching scene silently it reminded her of her own farewell with her family. Her own father hadn't been present having been away for his work, but he had expressed his displeasure in finding out that Reyna had intended to start her journey in Kanto rather than Johto, but her mother and grandparents had supported her decision.

"Reyna." Reyna was brought out her thoughts when she heard someone calling her.

"Yes?"

"You'll help watch out for Ash?" Delia asked.

"Of course."

"And help make sure Ash remembers to change his you-know-whats everyday." Delia added.

"Mooom!" Ash screamed turning red from embarrassment.

"W-What?!" Reyna spluttered her own cheeks turning bright red.

"Oh hello there." Delia said now noticing Akari and her Houndoom.

"Hello, I'm Akari." Akari held her hand out and Delia shook it. "And this is my partner Houndoom."

_"Houndoom!"_

"My, that's a Pokémon I've never seen before."

"He's called a Houndoom and he's from the Johto Region." Akari said. "He's been with me since he was an Egg."

"It's nice to meet you too dear. I'm Delia, Ash's mom." Delia smiled.

Delia then noticed Ash and Reyna's Pokémon."Are these your Pokémon sweeties?" Delia asked seeing how cute Eevee and Charmander were.

"Yup! With these two at our sides there's no way we can lose." Ash said with determination, as Eevee and WildFire rubbed their heads' against their trainers' legs.

"Oooh they're sooo cute." Delia gushed as she petted both Pokémon causing them to squeal in delight.

"Well we should get going." Ash said not wanting to fall further behind Gary and the others.

Akari and Reyna nodded in agreement.

"Oh I'm going to miss you both so much." Delia said sadly before pulling the two of them into a hug.

"We'll miss you too mom." Ash said hugging his mother back and Reyna hugged her back as well.

"Promise you two will keep in touch." Delia said pulling away. "You too Akari. I may not be your mother, but I'm like a second mother to Reyna." Delia said smiling.

"Of course I will Delia." Akari said.

"Don't worry we will." Reyna reassured this time.

"Well time to go, are you guys ready? He asked Akari and Reyna who nodded.

"What about you Growlithe? WildFire? Houndoom?" All three of their Pokémon nodded their heads.

Akari, Houndoom, Ash, Growlithe, Reyna, and WildFire began walking towards the northern exit of Pallet Town, ready to begin their Pokémon journey.

As they walked Akari was deep in thought, _'I may be doing a journey, but this journey is to also find out who killed my mother and why. I will find that person if it's the last thing I do.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Time on Pokémon Legend…<em>**

_Ash, Akari and Reyna have made it to the Viridian Forest and now are working on catching their first Pokémon. But Akari reveals something to the two that explains why she is traveling. What will their reactions be? And will they help her?_

_Find out next time in _**First Capture**


End file.
